


The Governor's Son

by moasteaxtea



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Annoyed Yeonjun, Annoying Soobin, Attempt at Humor, Character Development, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Forgive Me, M/M, Maybe you will like this if you like science fiction, Pampered but sensible Choi Beomgyu, Revolution, be patient w me I am new at this, more tags will be added as I go, possibly, slow burn is very likely, vigilantes, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moasteaxtea/pseuds/moasteaxtea
Summary: Two boys on either end of the spectrum that defined their society meet by chance. Change is inevitable.Or, alternatively, that au where the Beomgyu harbors a dormant desire for something more, and he has nowhere to get it,until Yeonjun appears in his life.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, other possible side ships
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	The Governor's Son

_-Coming soon-_


End file.
